Gokusen 4
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: ShinKumi of course :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there folks! Nadleeh here. Been awhile since I last opened my ff i'm here with a new gokusen fic. i just realized though, that my Gokusen the movie is unfinished. sorry 'bout that. i'll do my best to finish that one and this recent enjoy reading.

you might also want to follow me on wattpad nadleehdylandy, my stories (esp. gokusen are updated there. so yeah. just telling :D enjoy!)

PROLOUGE

My name is Yamaguchi Kumiko, highschool teacher. I've been teaching for almost 10 years now. This school year, I'am again, assigned to take over Akadou Academy's class 3D which is not surprising at all. My class were the lowerclassmen of my former students here in Akadou.

"Ohayou! Yankumi" I turn only to see Uchiyama beaming happily at me.

"Oh! Uchiyama! Ohayou!" I patted his shoulders. Ah! It's sure is great to see one of my former students, I'm happy that even after 10 years most of my Shirokin boys are still keeping in touch same for my Kurogin students and Akadou's recent graduates.

"What brings you here Uchiyama? Work?" I asked.

"Nah!~ I'm taking a vacation from work." he replied.

"Hmmm, I see! It's good to see you!" I can't help my self from ruffling his hair.

"Oi, stop it Yankumi!" he complained.

"Saa~ I have to go now, I still need to kick some sense into my students" he just chuckled.

"Sure! See ya around!" he said.

I continue my journey towards school when suddenly I was called again.

"Yankumi! Ohayou!" it was Yabuki.

"Oh! Yabuki, it's nice to see you!" then we gave each other a highfive. What's going on? Maybe my precious former students were missing their cute homeroom teacher after all.

"Just dropping by to say hi, it's been awhile since I last saw you. you haven't change one bit" he said.

"I feel like I'm being insulted." I tried to sound offended. He just laughed at me. Oh, there are somethings- some people, that even time couldn't change.

"Baka! Yankumi is still Yankumi"

"Yabuki.." I was touched, really. My precious students really do know how to make their teacher happy.

"Well I'm off! see ya Yankumi!" he said before he made his way.

"Bye bye!" I'm actually happy to know that my former students are doing good with their lives.

"It would be fun to see all of them together, Shirokin, Kurogin and Akad-"

"Yankumiiiii!"

"Huh?" Both Ogata and Kazama were running towards my direction. Now I'm starting to feel very happy. It looks to me that Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou, decided to throw their representatives to greet their beloved homeroom teacher. How sweet of them.

"Oi Yankumi, what are you crying for?!" Kazama inquired.

"I'm not crying you idiot! I'm just happy, it looks to me you came all the way here to see your beloved homeroom teacher. I'm touched really." I dramatically wipped the tears on the corner of my eyes, it was tears of joy and-

"Baka! this is just coincidence, we just saw you that's all." and suddenly all goodvibes were gone. Damn Ogata,he sure knows how to ruin the moment.

I pouted.

"Today's your first class with your new students right? Reita's class" Ogata said.

"Yup! gotta deal with them" I replied.

"Piece of cake, right?" Kazama said, Ogata just nodded in agreement. I smiled, they really do know when to show up.

"Anyway, we'll be going now, off to work!" he declared.

"Do your best, both of you!" I said. they just both gave me a thumbs up before going.

"Yosh! It's a sign that I'll have a good day today!" I claimed.

I'm already near the school when I saw somebody laying on the grass on the riverside,it was Sawada. Geez he really love to stay there during this time of the day.

"Sawada! Ohayou don't be late!" I said before I make my way to school and-

*blink, blink*

I took a step back and then I saw Sawada smirking at me. That rascal!

"Slow as ever Yankumi" he said.

"SAWADA!"

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

This story is set after the movie :)

Chapter 1

"Sa-Sawada! what the hell are you doing here? when did you came back? did your friends know already? how's Africa-" Shin couldnt help his smile as his former teacher bombard him with questions

"Yankumi, we can talk about that later but right now I have an important thing to do" he said.

"ehh?"

He smiled before pulling Yankumi in a tight embrace which surprised the teacher.

"I've missed you. it's been awhile" he said. then all of the feeling he has bottled up inside him suddenly flows back again. 10 years trying to forget a girl and failing to do so only means it's impossible and trying harder is futile. As saying goes if you get can't a person out of your mind and heart they're probably suposed to be there. And Shin knows very well that there is where she's supposed to be.

"Baka" she replied. Shin knows Yankumi is crying so he decided to break the hug and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry it took me this long before visiting you." Shin said while still wiping Yankumi's tears

"I understand but you have a lot of catching up to do with your beloved teacher. got it Sawada?" she exclaimed. Shin just laughed at her antics before pulling her into a hug once again.

"It's Shin. call me Shin." he said. Yankumi although a little bit confused on Shin's action decided to obey him, after all this is Sawada, she knew better than to argue with him, she never really won in any of their arguements before so better do what he wants.

"anyway I'm off to school now, wanna come over?" she asked, breaking the hug.

"nah. maybe later, I still have something to do so I'll just drop by some other time. is it okay?" he inquired. Yankumi smiled at him. the smile he's been longing to see for almost 10 years.

"sure. I have to get going now. see ya later Sa- Shin" he doesn't know why the mere mention of his name coming from her made his heart thump madly. He's starting to think he's becoming insane just like their classmates. Stupid feelings.

"see ya" what he did next surprised both him and Yankumi. he bent over and kissed her on her cheeks.

"bye Yankumi" he said before walking casually leaving a shocked Yankumi. So much for having self control. Now what to do to make her stop seeing him as one of her "precious former students"? Time to figure it out.

Yankumi still surprised on what Shin did decided to continue her walk towards school, but she's absentmindedly walking that she hadn't even noticed a couple or two of her students staring at her.

"What is wrong with Yankumi?" Jinpei one of Reita's friend from class 3D asked while watching their teacher.

"Maybe she's still sleepy" Makoto rrplied.

"that's absurd, Yankumi's the most energetic person I've ever met, even if she wasn't able to sleep for three days that wont make her... that.." he pointed at their teacher.

"love problem perhaps?"

"Ridiculous" Reita just stared as his homeroom teacher clueless on why she was acting like that.

"Sawada you asshole" Yankumi cursed while placing her belongings on her desk.

"Ah! our new Director is coming today right?" Ayukawa, Akadou's nurse said which caught Yankumi's attention.

"Eh?" the Math teacher inquired.

"Our Directress resigned yesterday that's why her grandson is taking over" Takano-sensei the English teacher explained.

"Eeehh. the Directress is a good person."Yankumi said with disappointed voice.

"I wonder who's going to be our next Director?" the Vice err Principal Sawatari asked.

"They said our new Director is an awesome person he put himself through law school, worked abroad then took Education as his course." the nurse answered.

"Ohayou" all heads in the faculty room turned as they heard an unfamilliar voice.

"I'm Sawada Shin, your new Director. pleased to meet all of you." couple of jaws dropped into the ground when he introduced himself.

"Director, looking forward in working with you, and- Welcome to Akadou Academy" all faculty members except Yankumi and Principal Sawatari greeted.

"Shin! what are you doing here?" Yankumi finally found the courage to speak, inquired.

"Shin?" all of the faculty members chorused.

"Yamaguchi-sensei do you know each other?" Ayukawa asked while pointing to both Shin and Yankumi.

Shin just nodded then smile "Yo Yankumi" he said. Yankumi just smiled back at him.

"Sawada.. that Shirokin's Sawada?" the teachers turned their heads to Principal Sawatari who's having same reaction as Yankumi.

"Long time no see Vice Principal Monkeyman" Shin smirked at him

"Sawatari.. Principal Sawatari" Principal replied.

"Sawada.. Director Sawada" Shin throw right back at him with a teasing voice which makes the Principal frown.

After enjoying on watching the Principal's reaction.. he faced the faculty staffs..

"I expect great work and cooperation from you guys.." he said only a few words but somehow sent everybody the idea that he was expecting them to do good on their works..

All of the staffs nodded including Yankumi who was smiling all the time at him..

Shin was sure running away won't do.. he just have to be comfortable with her.. although he was so sure he doesn't want her to treat him as one of her "precious students" again..

When the bell rang the other faculty staffs including Yankumi and the principal bowed as they go on their way to start class. however..

"Ms. Yamaguchi.. can I talk to you for awhile?" it was more an order than a request and Yankumi knew it very well. She tried pushing her thoughts about the kiss earlier.

"Eh?" she said.. 'Slow as usual' he mentally grinned at himself before he motioned his head momentarily telling her to come on his office..

"Director.. why don't you just come with me to my class?" she asked with a happy tone..

Shin grinned.. 'nothing changes.. not a little bit..' he said to himself..

"Are you ordering the director?" he asked with a raised brow but with also a grin on his face..

Yankumi grinned back at him.. "Nope I'm requesting Shin not Director Sawada.. to come along with me to my class." she replied..

Shin flicks her forehead before he smiled at her.. "Well if it is Ojou-sama's order.. who am I to decline" he said with a mocking voice..

She looks around worried.. before she half gave a stern look at him.. "Oi you know clearly that I might get fired if that leaks out" she protested with a pout..

Shin smirked.. "I won't let that happen..after all I already wasted ten years" he said before he walks towards the door..but turned around when he felt that Yankumi wasn't following him.. he looked at her.. she looks like she has no idea on what he just said..

and BINGO!

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked in a confuse matter..

Shin smirked.. he predicted that..

he decided to let her think on what his words meant on her own..

"Oi Sawada.. what do you mean by that...?" she runs to him and hold on to his arms with a playful smile on her face..

'Crap.. not this close..' he thought..

"Shin" he decide trying to remove away his thoughts,,

"Eh?" she ask..

"Call me Shin.." he said..

"Shin? I'm suppose to call you Director Sawada.." she replied..

Shin rolled his eyes..

"That's just for formality.. you can call me Shin.." he demanded..

She looked and points to the ceiling while moving her hands and constructing some thoughts..

Shin shook his head.. looking at her.. she looks like a kid trying to figure out the answer to a math solution..

"If I could call you Shin.. why not Sawada?" she asked in a mocking tone..

'That's it..' sometimes Yankumi's stupidity can make his patience snap.. He frowned..

"What part of calling me "Shin" instead of Sawada or Director Sawada can you not understand?" he protested..

"Really Yankumi.. you're stupidity rocks..!" he said with an impatient voice..

Yankumi smiled at him.. it was nice to see the ever-serious Sawada Shin lose his composure..

"I'm just kidding.. okay Shin..." she smiled before she walked out of the room..

Shin somehow stiffed at how good hearing her say his name again..

Yankumi poked her head on the door.. "Oi SHin.. come on I'm already late for homeroom.." she said...

Shin smirked.. before he went out and followed her..

'This would definitely be a good start' he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: 3D vs 3D vs 3D?

"I saw you.." Shin suddenly mentioned.

"Eh?" Yankumi turned to look at him

"you really love to put yourself in danger. Taking down a drug syndicate. seriously Yankumi."He said staring at her, worry obvious in his eyes.

Yankumi just smiled at him

"Of all my precious students, I know you're the one who knows me too well. You know I would do anything for my students right?" she said.

Shin just sighed in defeat. "Yeah. I know it too well. and I also know that no one can stop you from poking your nose into their businesses." he said. Yankumi just smiled.

Shin and Yankumi continue their walk together towards the building where the classroom of class 3D was located..

"Still having a different building?" Shin asked..

Yankumi beamed at him.. "Yeah the principal said they were bunch of wild animals that need to be placed in an isolated area.." Yankumi shook her head.. "Seriously what does he think of my students.." she complained..

Shin smirked while watching her protesting and complaining to him..

"But.. it's okay that way.. after all they are so noisy.. I don't want other class to be disturbed by their loud cries.." she backed up.. "Anyway" she paused..

"Shin you must be here coz of me right?" she said..

Shin can't explain why his heart seemed to be puzzled at the moment..

"Huh?" he asked..

"Come on don't be shy.. admit it you're here coz of me!" she shouted in an excited tone..

Shin grinned before he gave away a cold look.. "Don't be stupid.." he said before he walked pass her...

Yankumi glared at him.. "Oh really?!" she exclaimed.. Shin was grinning while walking.. but when he felt Yankumi was approaching him he easily hide his smile.

"I'm here coz of my grandma.. you idiot!" he exclaimed..

"Ah.. that reminds me.." she exclaimed as she remembered her talk with her co-teachers awile ago.

"I didn't know you're the dictress' grandson.." she looked at Shin with confuse eyes..

"Yeah.. " he replied low tone..

"Why did the directress retired..? something bad happen?" she asked curiously

"I guess not..I believe that the reason my grandma went out of the country was to take care of my grandfather.." he replied..

"ohh" she mumbled.. "Anyway are you really qualified to be a school director?" she asked in a teasing tone,,

Shin rolled his eyes.. "What's makes you think I'm not" he replied..

"BAKA! that's not what I mean really.. what I wanted to know is that do you have any background or history in handling school.. or even teaching yourself?" she asked..

Shin sighed.. "My grandma won't appoint me as the new director just because I'm her grandson.. which means.. I was given the job because I'm qualified for it.. and yes I have a background on education.. when I went to Africa I took a course on education.." he explained..

Yankumi smiled at him.. 'crap.. not that smile again..' he said to himself..

"What?" he asked.. 'why are you smiling like that at me..? cut it out!' he mentally talk to her..

"Major on what?" she asked.. 'Oh crap.. not that..' he said to himself..

She continued on beaming at him.. "So major on what?" she repeated..

Knowing Yankumi.. the hell she won't stop until she got whatever she wants to know.. Shin sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat..

"Math.." he mumbled softly to himself..

Yankumi's grin got even wider.. "AHA! so you're following my footsteps.. I'm proud.." she exclaimed while raising her fist on the air..

Shin rolled his eyes once again.. really Yankumi's hyperactive personality is sometimes crossing the limit of his patience.. but whether he admit it or not.. still he like her the way she is..

saying that he likes her the way she is, somehow feel natural to Shin.. he didn't know.. somehow he just felt good saying and admitting such ridiculous thoughts..

The two of them arrived in the building.. it was covered with graffiti and some drawings.. Shin smirked..

"Hey aren't you going to say anything about the present look of this building?" she asked.. curious if Shin had any violent reactions about how terrible the building looked like..

Shin looked at her.. "The graffiti and the drawings are very nicely made.. who knows, maybe they have a great possibilities when it comes to arts..

Yankumi knew why he said that.. why he didn't have any violent reactions.. after all she can understand quite well why Shin was acting that way.. he was part of the 3D.. he's always been part of it.. She smiled at the thought..

"Anyway how are you doing with your new troublemakers?" Shin asked as they both walked on the hallway guiding them to the room of class 3D

Yankumi chuckled.. "Well, they started opening still I have to do it little by little. Teachers have to be patient with their students.." she said with a proud voice..

Shin smirked.. 'patient huh? let's see..' he thought himself.. knowing Yankumi.. it probably won't last a minute before she shout at those guys in her class who didn't even care to listen at all..

After awhile she motioned into a familiar pose.. encouraging Shin to join her in her daily 3D-ritual.. But he just stand and watch his crazy former teacher do that ridiculous ritual herself..

"Fight-o Oh!" she said in an energetic manner.. then she turned to him.. with a beaming smile..

'how stupid..' Shin thought as he remembered the time she also encourage him to do the fight-o ritual together with his friends back in Shirokin..

"Shin! Fight-o Oh!" Yankumi encouraged.

Shin smirked. "Ridiculous" he said before he walk pass her and opened the door for her. Yankumi was a little confused about his actions but decided push her thoughts away.

She enter the classroom only to be welcomed by two of her students challenging themselves into a fist fights. Both their presence were completely unnoticed.

"What did you say you bastard?" the dark haired boy said.

"Damn you! wanna fight?!" the blonde one said. then automatically the whole class arranged their chairs on the side to give way to the fight.

"Hey aren't you going to stop them?" Shin motioned to the guys. He's not aware, but while watching them he was smiling, probably because of his highschool memories. it doesn't go unnoticed by Yankumi.

"Says the one who can't stop smiling while watching them. say, you miss highschool days don't you?" Yankumi teased.

"Probably" he just said.

"Go, you can do it! punch right there!" Yankumi suddenly cheered which captured the attention of the class.

"Why are you stopping? is it over?" Yankumi asked.

"Why didn't you stop it?" one of her student asked.

"Fighting should be done bare handed, it's a good fight why would I stop it?" she replied.

"what are you talking about? you moron, you have a problem?" other students replied.

"of course I don't have a problem! this is such a good day! minna let's run towards the sunset!" she suddenly said while punching the air.

"Sunset?" 3D guys chorused.

"Baka, it's 7am in the morning, what sunset?" Shin suddenly commented, Yankumi turned to him with a embarassed look, he just smirked, which makes the 3D guys notice his presence, he was standing dangerously close to her which makes the guys percieve something about them

"AAAHHH!" one guy stood up then pointed at Shin.

"Don't tell me.." he said.

"Ahhh! are you by any chance?" another guys stood up the pointed at Shin with a terrified look.

"Mister, are you by any chance... Yankumi's boyfriend?" another one stood up with a terrible look on his face.

Then the whole class turned to Shin then chorused.

"EHHHHH?" the shouted, a look of pure shock painted on their faces.

"That's impossible! that hansome guy is Yankumi's boyfriend?" another guy commented.

"Totally impossible!" another one agreed

"Ehhh? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU IDIOTS! HE'S MY-" Yankumi was cut short when Shin suddenly confirmed.

"Ah" he nodded.

Reita watched from the back as half of his classmates fell from their seats. He has noticed Shin's presence when they first entered. And the atmosphere he was giving sent him an idea that he's not someone they could scare off.

Shin tried his best not to smile seeing Yankumi's flushed face. Really 10 years away is torture enough for him.

"B-Baka!" Yankumi suddenly went to her tables.

"This man right here is our new Director, he's name is Shin Sawada" she introduced causing half of the class again drop their jaws in surprise.

"Director?!" they chorused.

"He doesn't look like one!" one of the kids commented.

Shin and Yankumi just smirked.

"He looked like a delinquent like us.." another guy exclaimed as the rest of the 3D guys nodded..

Shin and Yankumi clearly knows where they were coming from..

"Shin.. your presence is still the same you know.." she whispered..

Shin rolled his eyes.. before he replied.. "whatever"..

"He's my former student back in Shirokin. a member of class 3D like you guys" Yankumi revealed.

"Shirokin?"the guys chorused once again

"I heard Shirokin's 3D were awesome. Their legendary ringleader, they said he's really a terrifying guy." one of the students announced.

"I know I know! he's pretty popular too. He's been ranked number one on the delinquent list for almost fifteen years straight!" another one said making the 3D guys stare at the guy with their mouth wide open.

"They're probably talking about you." Yankumi whispered, Shin just rolled his eyes.

"I know his name.. it's Sawano.. no.. something like Sawaru.. still no! damn I can't remember" one guy said, while doing his best to recall the name of the legendary guy.

"Sawada.. Sawada Shin" Yankumi said.

"Yeah that's it! you're right Yankumi" the guy absentmindedly answered then nodded along with the class.

When the thought finally sinked in they look at Yankumi in surprise.

"Ehhh!" they chorused

"you know the guy Yankumi? we want to meet him!" a guy asked.

Yankumi just nodded then pointed at Shin through her thumb.

The whole class slowly turn their heads towards Shin, with their eyes and mouth wide open.

"You guys weren't listening earlier. He's Shin, Shirokin's ring leader." Yankumi casually said.

"Nice meeting you all" Shin greeted. But no one from the class is moving a muscle. Then pass the most quiet and strangest homeroom class, 3D ever had.

Meanwhile on Kuma's Ramen Shop..

The group of Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou 3D former graduates were sitting on their respective tables unaware of each other's presence and their connection to each other.

They were loudly talking about their respective class and how cool they were and their adventures with Yankumi.

"Ahhh I miss highschool" Uchiyama said which makes Noda and Minami agreed. Kuma and his wife were not around because they were out shopping and Shin's with Yankumi so that only makes three of them around.

On the other table not too far away from the Shirokin guys, Kurogin's 3D Hayato,Takeda and Hyuga were also talking about their highschool days.

"Ryu and Tsuchi can't hang out with us, they have work to finish you know." Hayato said to Takeda and Hyuga.

"Yankumi would be really proud of us you know." Takeda said which makes Hyuga and Hayato nod in agreement.

On the other table not too far from the other's table Akadou's recent graduate, the 3D guys, Yamato, Ren, Honjo, Kuraki, Ichimura and Kamiya, were also talking about their highschool experience.

"Let's go back and visit together." Ren said.

"Good Idea! Let's surprise Yankumi!" Yamato said. then the other's agreed.

And by pure coincidence, Ren, Hayato and Uchiyama stood up with their fist up, chorused.

"Shirokin.."

"Kurogin.."

"Akadou.."

"3D IS THE BEST"

"OH!-" all Shirokin, Kurogin and Akadou guys chorused, but when realization hits them...

"OH?" they said in confussion

When the happening finally sink in into them, all of them glared at each other as if they're challenging one another. Their feelings towards their respective classes were strong so they felt the need to prove that their class were the best.

"Hey bastards, Shirokin's 3D is the best" Uchiyama said.. walking towards Kurogin and Akadou guys followed by Noda and Minami

Hayato accepted the challenge "You must be mistaken, Kurogin 3D is the best" he replied also walking towards Shirokin guys.

Ren smiled teasingly "Keep talking bastards, Akadou's 3D is the best" he returned the challenge and walk towards the other class together with their crews.

"Our homeroom teacher's the best" they all chorused.

"No our homeroom teacher is the best"

"No! our homeroom teacher is the best! Yankumi is the best!" Honjo said.

"Oh!" all of them absentmindedly agree to him even the Shirokin and Kurogin guys.

They all turned their heads to the Akadou guys.

"ehh? Say that again" Noda said

"Don't tell me you guys are also..." Hayato said pointing to Shirokin and Akadou guys with a shock expression just like the others.

"Eeeehhh! you're Yankumi's students too!" they all chorused.

Then as if on cue, Kuma together with Ami, Ryu and Tsuchi came together.

"Oy omeira" Kuma said, then all of the 3D gang turned to him

"Is this a reunion of Yamaguchi-sensei's former students?" Ami questioned.

The 3D gang just looked at each other.

"is that so?" they all said.

Then after an hour loud voices were heard coming from the said Ramen Shop

"Class 3D is the best!"

"Oh!"

Some passerby looked at the ramen shop with a confused and terrified look.

"Is there a prison party inside?" some asked and others just tilted their heads.

Back to school, Yankumi and Shin were walking towards Kumacs Shop they planned on visiting Kuma right after school. They were talking, when suddenly Yankumi's phone rang.

"Hello who-"

"Yamaguchi bad news. Reita and his crew were taken by a gang." one of her students informed.

"What? what happen? where are they?" she asked.

"okay I understand." she hanged up then quickly removed her glasses and pigtails.

Shin knew what is she up too. Somebody's ass is going to be kicked today.

"Shin I'm sorry but I can't come with you. I-" she was cut short when Shin patted her head.

"I'm coming with you. I won't let you do this kind of things anymore all by yourself. count me in" he said.

Yankumi was touched by his words, he's matured now, well maybe that's wrong Sawada Shin is always like that, he never really changed, even back in highschool he was always taking good care of her.

"thank you" she silently said but that doesn't skip Shin's ear. He smiled at her then ruffled her hair like she usually do to him back in highschool.

"let's go?" he asked.

"Oh!" then they both rushed to save the guys.

Reita and his crew were taken to an old warehouse by some dangerous looking thugs they just run into.

"You highschool kids can't look down on us" one of the thugs said while his other comrades were beatin up Reita's group.

"You guys were harrassing our lowerclassmen, we can't just watch while you're beat'n them up" Reita reasoned earning a punch from the thugs.

"I don't care about who you guys did that for, but I'll have you pay for looking down on us." the leader of the thugs raised his metal pipe aiming to hit Reita's head with it.

"REITA!" his comrades chorused.

"Get you hands off my students" a voice rang around causing the violence to stop

Everyone looked at the source of the voice then found two figures standing on the door way.

"you guys.."yankumi said while looking at her precious students laying on the ground covered with bruise.

"who are you?" the leader of the thugs asked.

"me? I'am their homeroom teacher." she replied making the thugs laugh at her.

"teacher?" they said un a mocking voice.

"teacher, these idiots looked down on us, they beat up my crew yesterday just because they were asking money from their loweclassmen. And as a leader of my group I can't let them have their way." the leader replied.

"Leader? you don't understand what's the reason behind their actions and yet you call yourself a leader?" she strongly said.

"what?"

"they're trying to protect one of their own from the likes of you. they understand that since they're in charge of the school now they have the duty to protect their lowerclassmen and show them them what's right. not even knowing something as simple as that. you don't have the right to call them idiots." Yankumi provoked.

"Don't push your luck!" the leader said.

"I should say that to you, if it's for the sake of my beloved students I wont go easy on you."

"Damn you, oi get her"the leader and his crew charged at Yankumi who easily countered and fight back.

She was so preoccupied on the thugs she was facing that she hadn't noticed that the leader behind her raise his metal pipe and attempted to hit her, but failed to do so when Shin casually walked in then kicked him hard causing him to tumble on the nearby post.

"dare to touch her, and I'll kill you all" he shot him a dangerous death glare which sent the thugs away.

Reita saw this and concluded that if really looks could kill the thugs were probably dead by now. Shin's very presence is sending a shiver down his spine and the very aura he was giving was scaring the shit out of them.

When the thugs ran off the rest of the 3D guys entered then help Reita's crew to stand.

"Ahh you okay guys?" some of his classmates said.

"we're worried about you guys" they said

"gomen. " Reita said to his classmates.

"never mind that" they helped them stand up.

"you.. why did you came here?" Reita asked Yankumi,he still didn't understand why did she have to go to that extent to save them

"because I want to protect you guys." she said sincerely making the whole 3D gape at her. Through out their lives this is the vey first time they actually met a person whi geniunely cared and believed in them.

"you guys. that's pretty reckless of you" Yankumi said while walking towards them with a smile on her face followed by Shin.

"W-we just want to help them" Reita said as if he's embarrassed.

Yankumi nodded. "I understand. you are a good leader Takasugi."she praised.

"Listen everyone, being a leader doesn't mean you go and command others. A good leader knows how to follow and listen to his members. A leader is a person who knows how to protect the people who are important for them. And I can say that you did a great job Takasugi, and I know, you had the same feelings Ogata and his classmates had when they saved you. right? the feeling to protect one of your own." yankumi said.

Reita and his classmates nodded in agreement.

Yankumi looked at Shin then they both smiled the kids.

"so everyone! let's go!" yankumi playfully announced then the rest of the 3d followed her.

"oh!"

"the Principal is probably haunting us by now." Yankumi said while walking back to school followed by Shin and the 3D

"but we have Director Sawada here. i guess it's okay." one of her students replied.

"Yeah, just let principal monkeyman look for us" Shin said. Yankumi faced him with her hands on her hips.

"Shin! you shouldn't spoil them!" Yankumi said.

"It's not bad once in a while."Shin replied.

"That's right Yankuni! listen to your boyfriend!" one of the guys shouted. Yankumi turned to them blushing.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Yankumi shouted.

"Don't be embarassed!" 3D guys teased.

"y-you! come back here you idiots!" then she ran and chased them.

Shin couldn't help himself from smiling.

'Yankumi is still Yankumi"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3- Yankumi's Gang

"Ohayou gozaimasu~" Yankumi blink a couple of times when she saw the other faculty members getting worked up about something.

"Ehh~ what's happening?" she inquired.

"Ah, Yamaguchi-sensei, there's a job fair going to be held here at school" Ayukawa said.

"Ehhh job fair?" Yankumi asked.

"Hai! they said that this corporation is looking for potential workers that's why they decided to see the students by themselves." Takano sensei explained.

"I see" she said.

"Ohayou" Shin greeted.

"Ohayou Director" Yankumi and the other faculty members greeted in return.

"Director" Yankumi was startled when Shin turned to look at her, she blink couple of times before correcting herself.

"I mean Shin.." she's still confused as to why Shin wanted her to call him by his given name.

"What is it Yankumi?" he casually replied.

"This job fair, have you heard about this?" she ased.

"I approved it" he said.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, you think about the students future right?" she appraised. SHin just shrugged.

"Those guys wants to visit Akadou and this is their way for helping your students" Shin said.

"Ehhh?"

"Forget it, you'll know what I mean sooner or later" he said.

Yankumi decided to drop the topic then proceed to the classroom.

"Ohayou!" she greeted.

"Yo!"

"Ohayou!"

"Morning~"

She smiled at their response, her students were opening up to her slowly. It was good since it's only 3 months before graduation.

"Nee, I have good news for you, tomorrow there would be no classes" she announce then the whole class cheered.

"Hey, calm down minna, but you guys still have to go to school tomorrow" she continued.

"Eehhh?"

"Why?" one of Reita's classmate inquired.

"There's going to be a job fair tomorrow" Yankumi said.

"Job fair?"

"Yup, a big corporation will come over to look for potential workers to hire on their company, this your chance guys so you have to do your best tomorrow" she encouraged but her students seems not as enthusiastic as she is.

"arrre? not interested?" she asked

"Yankumi, with those 3A,B and C bastards participating, we have no chance of getting picked you know" one of her students said.

"you guys! don't give up that easily" she encouraged.

she was cut off when the door of the classroom opened only to reveal Principal Sawatari.

"I heard you guys. Yamaguchi sensei, they're right there's no way the TD Corporation will choose anybody from this class. they are all losers." the Principal laughed making the whole 3D glare at him.

"Oi" they all chorused.

"That's not very nice of you to call them losers. who knows, maybe that corporation is looking for workers who undrrstands duty, compassion and responsibilities. if that is so then this guys will be accepted." Yankumi explained

"that's right" the class agreed.

The Principal Monkeyman just gave away a mocking look.

"let's see, if any one of you got accepted, even one, I'll walk to the whole school ground wearing fundoshi, deal?" the Principal proudly said.

"Oii you mean that" one student asked.

"yes I do. but i'm okay with it, I know none of you will be accepted"he gave away a mocking look before leaving he class.

"teme. that monkeyman is getting on my nervers. Oi! let's show that retarded Monkeyman our capabilities." one of Reita's troop encouraged

"Oh!"the whole class energetically replied

"Yosh, let's all prepare for tomorrow's interview. FIGHT-O!"Yankumi cheered followed by her class.

Later on~

"Why should I hire you" the mock interview started, with Yankumi as their interviewer and the 3D guys as applicants.

"coz.. I'm handsome?" one from Reita's crew said.

"Good. Good answer"some 3D guys clapped at his reponse

"wrong. when your employer asks that question you should answer them with detailed informations about your skills and always remember answer them with all honesty." Yankumi proudly said but her student looked down.

"Ehh? Did I say something wrong?" Yankumi asked innocently

"Why do I feel like I'm being insulted? The way you said that we should answer in all honesty makes my answer look likes it's all lie. Am I not that handsome Yankumi?" Her student sulked.

"E-err I didn't mean that" Yankumi said defensively.

"You sure sound like it" Reita said making Yankumi threw a dagger glance at him.

"Anyway, always remember. Believe in yourselves, even if no one else does. Though, even if no one else does.. I'll always do, I'll always believe in you guys. So do your best" Yankumi encouraged earning a nod from her students.

"Okay, let's try again"Yankumi repeated.

"why should I hire you?" she asked.

"Coz I'm a freakin' good fighter. I can kick ass. And not to mention.I'm all honest" Reita laughed at the back while watching the interview.

He shook his head while watching his classmates interact with a teacher... with a freaking weird teacher.

They hate all teachers..well ALMOST all of them.

The next day..

"Good mor-"Yankumi was surprised to see her students on uproar.

"Takasugi what happen here?"she asked.

Unfortunately three of her students were beaten up by some thugs pretending to be highschool students from Akadou.

"Why would they do that?" Yankumi asjed.

"He said he's just making his presence known to us.. He said his name is... Goda" Reita said.

Yankumi nodded in response, she remember him so well. Just thinking that what she said to him didn't make him realize that he's wrong about blaming school on what happen to them makes her sad.

'The guy seems to need a very good beating to understand" she didn't realize she it loud.

"Who's head are you separating from their bodies now Yankumi?" She's to occupied that she didn't notice Shin entering their classroom.

He noticed the group with bruises and cuts and immediately understood the situation.

"It's Goda" Reita said.

"Goda?" Shin asked while sitting along with the whole class with Yankumi attending to her wounded students.

"He's a former ring leader of Akado, senior of Ogata-san and Kazama-san. He's blaming school for what happen in his life and now he wanted to rule the school and make a mess of it and everyone."Reita explained.

"I see" Shin understood.

"Shin-san, Yankumi aren't you going to scold us?" One of the injured student asked.

Shin and Yankumi looked at each other before smiling at the kids.

Then at that they all understood. First time in they're life that they became thankful for having both of them.

"Yamaguchi-sensei! Director Sawafda bad news!" Takano- sensei together with Ayukawa-san announced.

"The representatives from TD Corporation, they were ambushed by Goda's crew and now being held in captive in the gym."Takano said.

"What?!" Yankumi stood up. She didn't want innocent people to get involved in this.

"They said they're going to release them if you and the whole 3D will surrender yourselves to them" Ayukawa-sensei said.

"Not a chance" Shin said standing beside Yankumi.

"I'm going" she said.

"Then I'm coming with you" he said.

"I'm going alone" she said

"No." He said

That's it end of sighed. What's the point of arguing, some innocents are in danger now.

They both run to the gym passing by some large crowds of people frightened by the hostage taking issue.

When they arrived, Vice Principal Sawatari and other staffs we're standing outside the gymnasium, with Principal Sawatari holding a megaphone to call out to Goda.

"Goda, surrender now. Those people are innocent" he said.

"We're coming in Vice Principal" Yankumi said.

"What?! It's too dangerous Yamaguchi-sensei, Director Sawada" a worried and scared Principal said.

"We have everything under control don't worry" Shin said before the two of them walk towards the gym then closed the door as they entered.

"Oh, our main star for today has finally arrived. How are you Yamaguchi-sensei?" Goda asked with a mocking tone.

Yankumi noticed 15 hostages with blindfolds.

"Why did you involve them?" Yankumi asked, this id dtarting to get tp her nerves.

"I didn't do anything Yamaguchi-sensei, I just came here" Gida said thrn laughed "I simply ordered my companions to take hostage, anyone from the school would do. But it looks like they hit a jackpot, they we're able to hostage these representatives from a big corporation, say do you think those trash will be able to find a good job? Dream on sensei"Goda smirked.

"Now what should we do?" Goda said after picking up a metal pipe.

"Should I repay you for what you've done to me and my crew not too long ago?" Goda said stepping closer to Yankumi and Shin.

"If you fight back, ne of those guys might be the one to pay" Goda said refering to the hostages.

"Yamaguchi!"they we're interrupted when the whole 3D class came inside the gym as well.

"Don't you dare hurt our homeroom teacher" Reita said.

"Minna" Yankumi said surprised with the sudden appearance of her students.

"Audiences" Goda said before laughing and grabbed Yankumi on her shoulder's forcefully.

Shin in the other hand was calm, yeah calm to the point that he would've killed that Goda guy the moment he forcefully grabed Yankumi, but being a not-so-damsel-in-distress, Yankumi motioned him to stay put. Damn her and her heroine complex.

"Remember those guys depends on you" Goda said.

"Now, Yamaguchi-sensei prepared to die?" Goda said raised the metal pipe he's holding.

But before he could hurt Yankumi one of the hostages stood up.

"Alright, this is getting too boring" he said.

Shin smirked, Yankumi and Goda starred confusedly at the hostage and noticed that he's no longer tied up and noticed again that all hostages we're not tied up anymore.

"What the hell?!"Goda exclaimed.

"You know, we used to hate teachers and schools like you do when we were in highschool.." As the mysterious histage victim spoke all of the other blind folded hostages removed the cover and started moving surrounding Goda's crew.

On the other hand Shin was able to pull Yankumi back while Goda's too occupied with the hostages..

Well ex-hostages whose now surrounding them.

"You..you guys.." Yankumi was shocked to see who the hostages realy are.

"Uchiyama, Minami, Noda, Kuma, Yabuki, Odagiri, Takeda, Hyuuga, Tsuchiya, Kazama, Ogata, Honjo, Kuraki, Kamiya, Ichimura... You.. You guys" she said with a surprised look on her face,.

"We know she can handle herself but what you said about hurting her makes us really feel bad." Honjo said stepping forward.

"Ogata!Kazama! All of you! They're all the same, all teacher's are all the same, and she's no different! I'm here to let her know her place! "Goda said

Hayato took a step forward the grabbed Goda by his collar.

"Say that again and I'll kill you" he said.

"All of us are her previous students,Yankumi is our homeroom teacher. If you want to hurt her, you have to face us, as well" Ogata said.

"And mind you.. If it's for the sake of our homeroom teacher, we're not going to hold back. Protecting her is our top priority." Uchiyama said.

Every 3D with Reita's crew who came inside as well gaped at the whole scene with awe, so these are Yankumi's students.

"W-what the hell is this Goda?!" One of Goda's minion asked as they we're surrounded by the whole bunch of 3D graduates.

"So.. Goda-san" Hayato stepped forward and gave Goda and his crew his creepiest smile. "Prepared to die?" He inquired as if it's the most natural thing to do.

"Yabuki" Yankumi held Hayato's shoulder to stop him from doing something reckless.

"You're all her precious students?! Don't make me laugh! I'M sure you're all a failure now! Every single one of us are delinquents! There's no way you could be taking a different path as me! We're all birds of the same feather!" Goda proclaimed. Feeling frustrated with everything

"Yeah right. We're very much like you. When I was still in high school we're pretty much alike. I can still remember how much I hated school back then.."Uchiyama started.

"But a certain dork changed my perception about school.. and"

"Who are you calling a dork?!"

"Changed my ..our life as well" he actually ignored Yankumi's rant.

"We really hated school. But it's a good thing that before we graduated, we've come to realize, that it has become a second home for us." Yamato said.

Yankumi's present students just stared at the scene right before sharing the same thought.

"Just who the hell is Yamaguchi?" Everyone stared. Reita especially. He was sure her first students graduated for about ten years now. They couldn't have possibly hang-out with her still...right?

"Don't joke around!Change your life you said. School is nothing but a bull! Ever since I graduated from this crappy place you call home nothing good has ever happen im my life! And it's all this damn school's fault!"

"Goda!" He was cut off by Yankumi's stern voice.

"School is a place to learn, a place where you go, a place where you can learn to shape the future ahead. Sure, these guys are all delinquents back in high school, but they're delinquents with pride and dignity. They are delinquents who understand duty and compassion, they're delinquents who have their hearts on the right place." Everyone understood and everyone, every single one of Yankumi's graduates felt pride at the moment.

Memories from high school flash on their memories as they listen to their teacher's advice.

"Goda, what happen in the past that warrants you to have this strong grudge against your Alma matter is all behind you now, you graduated a long time ago, and yet you keep blaming the school for what happen in your 't you being unfair? Aren't you being illogical as to make the school take all the blame for what happen to you well in fact it's you who controls your life..after you graduate.."Yankumi calmly ask.

That actually hit a nerve. Goda threw the metal pipe he was holding and grabbed Yankumi, only then that the 3D guys both present and graduates, realized that God has a knife and is threatening to hurt Yankumi with it.

Everyone we're alerted at the moment especially Shin, on the other hand, Yankumi is calm, not even a single hint of fear could be seen in her eyes.

"Is this the only thing you can do about it?"She said.

"If you want to lash out my it." She said. Earning a surprise gaze from everyone even Goda himself.

"But. Nothing will change." She look down for a moment, feeling sad for what actually happen to him. If only there's someone to guide him, if only he had friends to keep him in line just like this guys. Then maybe, then maybe his life would be different.

"Everything would still be the same.. right? Goda" she said.

Goda looked down for a moment, this is actually the second time he heard Yankumi's lecture and this isn't the first time it actually hit him right straight in the gut. But he won't let it get into him, he already came this far.

Different life be damned.

"Stop saying nonesense! You talk like you know everything!" The moment he raised this knife to hurt Yankumi, Shin used this as a chance to grab his arms and twisted it as to stop his attempt and pull Yankumi back.

"Shin!" It's Yankumi's turn now to worry.

Goda's company also charged against the gang.

"You're just a bunch of crap" Hayato said while fighting, he look happy though.

"This brings back memories" Uchiyama said too, he's smiling.

"What the he'll is so funny about all this?! Why are they laughing? Have they gone mad?" One of the present 3D guys rant.

Reita and others we're watching with wide eye. Every single one of Yankumi's graduated 3D students we're fighting with smiles on their faces, as if doing so we're the most natural things for them.

"They look like they're having fun" Reita silently said and everyone nodded.

"Goda-san"Shin spoke as he twisted Goda's arm more causing to drop of the knife he's holding.

"Why are you meddling? You guys are not involved with any of this! Why are you trying to protect this damn school!" Goda screamed after seeing all of his comrades ran with their tails between their legs and left him alone.

"Yeah. It's true. Unlike Yamato and Ren here, we dont have this connection with this school. You know, It's acceptable that you have this deep hate against school, it's acceptable that you're doing this as form of your so called revenge. But what is unacceptable for all of us here.." he was cut when Goda fought back and attempt to hit him which he easily evaded.

"What's unacceptable is that..you tried to hurt.. one of the most important person for all of us." He said before he punched Goda square in the face that causes him to fall down.

"Goda, listen" he said.

"The only thing that's holding you down until now, is your hatred. Once you learn to let go of it, surely you can have a better life. You have to realize, teachers, professors and everyone building the school, they were only humans. They made mistakes too, just like all of us. I'll have you know.." he paused for a while and looked at Goda who's staring in the ground.

"You can't change whatever happens in the past. The only thing you can about it, is how you feel about it in the present. Don't let it hold you down any longer." He said as he stood up and pulled Yankumi's arm.

But before they left, Yankumi turned to him and smiled.

"You have a bright future ahead of you Goda. Don't waste it here."she said.

Goda obviously weeped as he stood up and murmured..

"If had a teacher like you back in high school. It would've been different.".Yankumi smiled softly at him.

"Gomen...Yamaguchi-sensei" at that he started to walk away.

"Ahhh. Yankumi sure is a walking accident prone area" Hayato said.

Yankumi turned to them smiling.

"Is that all you have to say to your precious teacher?" She said to all of them

"Of course not"Uchiyama said then the 3D gang looked at each other before they ran to their former home room teacher to gave her a big group hug.

"Yankumiiii"

Shin can't help but smile as he watched Yankumi beaming happily with her former students.

"Shin."Yankumi faced him.

"Thank you for saving me earlier." She said smiling.

He maintains his poker face reaction but seeing her smiling makes his icy exterior melts. He really love this woman after all.

"You're injured" she suddenly said as she saw his hands bleeding, she held it then tied it with a blanket.

"Just a to worry about"we said. But he couldn't keep himself from smiling as she was trying her best to patch him up.

Other 3D guys who were watching noticed the chemistry between the two. All of them had this creepy smile painted in their faces.

"Ah. So that's how it is" they all thought while sharing creepy glances.

The police entered later on.

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" A crying.. no a wailing Baba-sensei dashed inside the gym followed by the Principal and other teachers. Baba ran to her and held Yankumi's hands.

"I was prepared to run-in here as soon as I found out what happen! I'm scared! I thought something bad happen to you!" He cried.

"A-ah. hai Baba-sensei. we're fine" she said as she pulled her hand back and looked at Shin whose slightly frowning at her.

She mouthed "I'm sorry" which she disn't exactly know why she felt the need to apologize.

"Hey! You know the guy?"Uchiyama elbowed Hayato the latter just nodded then explained.

"He's the PE teacher from our school, fortunately for Yankumi he also transferred here to teach." Hayato explained mockingly.

"Fortunately?" Uchiyama asked.

"The guy's head over heels for her"Ren said with a muffled laughter

"Yamaguchi-sensei! Director Sawada! Are you both alright?" Principal Sawatari asked.

The two nodded in confirmation.

"Thank Goodness you're all safe. Especiall everyone from the TD Corpiration, they are such a resepctive and high profiled persons and are very successful. I'm sure they all belong to section A back im highschool." He ended his speech then turned to the TD Corp.

Yankumi and Shin muffled their laughter as the color from the Principal's face drained the moment he saw who the members of the TD Corporation are.

"Yo Kyoto. i see you haven't change one bit" Minami teased.

"Yo Saruwatari Kyoto-san. Long time no see." Hayato teased too.

"You're looking good as always Goro-chan" Ren added.

"O-omeira. You- you guys are the proponents of TD Corporation?"he asked with disbelief.

" Yup and that's short for Three-D. Three D Corporation. that it" they all smiled arrogantly at him, although, they all know that Vice Principal is part of their past memories back in highschool.

Teasing him is always fun indeed.

"Yamaguchi" they were interrupted as bunch of present 3D run towards them.

"Shin-sama, Yankumi" they said.

"what's the problem?" Yankumi asked as she noticed the whole bunch starring at her.

"you're so troublesome. have you forgotten? you're a teacher! stop being so reckless all the time!" Reita lectured feeling frustrated with Yankumi's superhero complex.

The whole 3D gang smiled at each other.

"hey kid. ten years have passed and that troublesome woman here is still the same. no use telling her that, she won't listen anyway" Ryu aaid qhich makes everyone laugh.

"you guys! did all of you came here just to tease your homeroom teacher?!" Yankumi complained.

"of course not just that. we also came for you guys."Uchiyama said notioning to Reita's batch.

Then the next thing Reita and his classmates know is that they were fidgeting on their seats as sixteen known delinquents stood in the front while giving all of them a piercing glare.

"Why did they keep Yankumi out of this? they must be planning to murder us"one of the present 3D whisper to his seatmate.

"they must've heard of our run-in and troubles we've caused to Yankumi"another one said.

"omeira. we all came here to actually ask for a favor" Honjo started.

Everyone of the present 3D looked up to the gang.

"Yankumi.. is a stubborn freak" Hayato said.

"she's a dork. a nagger, even a walking-accident prone area."He continued.

"Every single one of us here are her past students just so you know."he notioned to the gang.

"We're.. a bunch of troublemakers just like you guys are.. but she didn't give up on us no matter what."he concluded.

"Yankumi, never stands behind us when we're facing problems, be it personal or school related.. she stands right beside us.. sometimes even in front of us, just so we know, we're not alone." Shin said.

"Probably just like you guys, we have always thought school is not important. but with just one lecture that hit right in the gut.. we suddenly found school is one hell of an interesting place. and let me tell you..."Yamato paused..

"it is" all of the present 3D looked at them.

"why are you telling us all of this?" Makoto asked.

"because we want you to know how important Yankumi is for all of us" Ren said.

"with that said. we want to ask a favor to all of you here" Ryu said.

"favor?" Reita asked.

"please take care of Yankumi till graduation"Shin asked.

All of the present 3Ds looked at the gang of all the favor to ask, that's the least expected request.

"isn't that supposed to be the other way around?" Reita asked feeling a little proud and pressured at the same time.

These guys are entrusting their precious teacher to them, that's indeed something to be proud of.

Shin chuckled "I hope you realize by now, she's a much bigger troublemake than any of us here"he said and all of themnodded in agreement.

"We won't ask you to stop causing troubles cause we all know, it's a part of who we are, but what we ask from you is that as much as possible don't let her down, she will never leave your side no matter what happen so we expect you to do the same for her." Yamato said.

"she is afterall our precious homeroom teacher. this may sound cheezy on our part or threatening on your side but if anything bad happens to her involving the class..we'll hold you responsible." Hayato finished.

"Understood?"Shin asked in a low tone but evryone in the class found themselves nodding,some answering with muffled "yes sir."

A minute of silence passed before a series of laughter burst out from the 3D classroom.

Yankumi unknown to all of them is silently listening outside the room with a teary eye.

"Idiots" she said as she wipe the tears on the corner of her eyes while listening to introductions of her past and present students.

"all of you, are indeed my wonderful students..." she smiled..

"Thank You"

To be Continued..


End file.
